Harry potter&The dragoon spirit
by twililunawolf
Summary: my very first story harry potter lengend of dragoon xover will have elements of dragoon but will mainly be in harrys world.take a look and looking for a beta reader first chapter will be rewriten in few days
1. prologue

Auther note This is my first fanfiction so please ur help and input is welcomed.this a harry potter Legend of dragoon crossover with the main story taking place in harry potter world with elements of dragoon. I don't own harry potter or legend of dragoon,I'm not making money from this and the only things I own are a hand full of spells and attacks that are mine and my own charcter everything else is not mine.Ps would like to find a batareader too please pm me if interested.last thing before prologue start there will be a pull as soon as I finger it out how to do one for who else get a dragoon spirit.here's what I have so far

harry potter- The violet dragoon.spirit recognized Kanzas, Emperor doel,Haschel and my own charcter pierce

Luna lovegood-The blue sea dragoon.spirit recongized Dimina,Lenus,Meru

open spirits left The Red Eyed dragoon,The Jade dragoon,The White-Sliver dragoon,The Dark dragoon,The Golden dragoon and the Divine dragoon spirit I have a plan for.Athur note-END

prologe

When The clash of swords echo the journey chasing the past ends and the journey to know today begins,one soul seeks another and pledge their sworn friendship to another one mystery begets the next and the doors of fate opened.You are free to sever the chains of fate that bind you.(opening to legend of dragoon thought it was right to begin with it don't own it).

This story I'm about to tell you is one of past and future.my part of the tale begins at the end of the past my master haschel of the rouge school of martial arts.told me the tale of the dragon campain and his part in its end as he lied dying in his bed.It all started with the dragon campain it was the war between humans and winglies the winglies where a race of beings with wings of light and high magical powers they ruled over the human.till one day an empore ruse up.with the help of seven incations of dragons they made the first blow.in the war for our freedom it was a long hard fight with masses amout of bloodshed on both sides.but in the end we humans won our freedom from the winglies.thouse the war was called the dragon campain.

End note this first charpter will be rewriten in a few days to try and flow better but like hate leave a review and the poll will be up as soon as I furger it out I'm not given up on this.so please bare with me for this.


	2. beginning

chapter 1(I do not own harry potter or legend of dragoon please read author's not at end of chapter)ps,this chapter has been changed

(Pierce pov)

it been many years since my master died and asked me if I would watch over the dragoons spirits he had with him when he died the year is now 1988 and I'm just moved my dojo to england I had just finish unpacking the last box and decied that after all my hard work setting up my dojo and apartment.i want to walk around the suburban neighborhood of privet drive.As I was walked down this neighborhood it felt really unnatural it was like looking at clones of eatch other. it is disturbing to think it made me the old days.I decied to the head to the park near magnolia road and magnolia crescent.it was just before sunset the area was bathed in twilight.As I was was walking I saw many people going about there day to day lives kids were running around playing it was a beautiful summer eve as I near the park the wind start to pick up as i let the breeze ruffle my dirty blond hair the setting sun caughting the red highlights.i picked up on scent i could never forget it was blood and fear and bloodlust it was a scent that didn't belong in this peaceful little suburb. I could also feel the awakeing of my soul the Crackle of the electricity.as this hits me i start running to the park volting over the small fance. as made it over I say the sight of an older man trying to shield two small childern from q race of moles that i had thought died out a long time ago.the mole is the size of a Grizzly bear it stand at 7 feet 10", the front of it body was a mass of muscles was made covered in dark brown fur and massive forarms wicked looking claw two set on eatch arm it was bipedal and seem to be In a The Berserker state.not that it really matter much they were foul tempered most the time anyway. the next thing I notice was the man with the two kids.The man looked to be about 6'2 150. pounds blonde hair I could not see much else as he was face down using his body to shield the kid from the monstor.The kids seem to a boy and a girl the boy had raven color hair that seem to be unruley and looked to be about 8 years old. the girl had dirty blond hair I could just make out her eyes to be a rare pale slivery color but from what i could see there was Terror in them I could not tell the height of them. I took all of this in the minute I get there blood was all over the mans back from deep slash marks.i could not tell if the kids were hurt.I saw the monster about to strike again Channeling th electricity in my body i rushed toward the creature. I appeared in front of the man and the kids.i smash my fist into its side pushing it back a good foot.As I get into the rouge style ready stance to deal with the creature it let out this sreech like roar and charge at me. I knew I need to finish this fast so I draw upon the lighting that was part of my spirit to my fist as the mole get closer and closer the lighting around my hand built as it reached back to tear into me with it blood stain claws.I block the first strike and slipping into its guard and slammed my lighting incased fist into head crashing it skull and Spraying blood from the force of it the lightning bolt that followed after my strike destroyed the body...End for now

auther's note this is a test run for chapter 1 to give a little my ideas and thoughts a chance to play out and get a feel for writing the reason I'm postion it is in want the good the bad feedback to impove my.writing it will be rewriten probly before I put chapter 2 out with will be the boy and girl pov like review please no flames peace.

my character pierces states 5'10 250 dirty blond hair red highlights dragoon spirit the voilet dragon spirit.spirit in possession violet dragoon spirit the blue sea dragoon spirit and white-sliver dragoon spirit.


	3. note

hi im sorry it been awhile but my Original laptop died and i lost all my chapters. i wrote but never get a chance to post but im using my phone for moment i will try and to post more


End file.
